


you’re a galaxy

by heartshaker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Second Person, gold glitters aha, tsukki giving yams the love he deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartshaker/pseuds/heartshaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>we all have galaxies inside of us. yamaguchi tends to forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you’re a galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> this is my ever one shot that’s posted here and i’m excited aaa. i hope i get to post more ! [tumblr !!](http://120hjm.tumblr.com/)

You’re staring at yourself in the mirror. It’s been 7 years yet you’re still conscious of them. These little dots on your face. These _annoying_ little dots on your face. Sometimes, when you’re all alone, you could still hear their voices.

                _You have such a lumpy face, Tadashi!_

     What’s wrong with them? You remember your mom telling you that freckles meant that you were beautiful. Pretty in your own way. You should’ve believed her, not them. But why do their voices always beat your moms? It was unfair. Really. You didn’t even ask to have freckles! You touch them, feeling yourself go limp. What did you even do to have freckles? You were already ugly _without_ freckles, but with freckles, it’s like everything about you is suddenly ugly. You were puny. Weak. Quiet. Shy.

     You stare at yourself one more time before taking your bag from the floor and walking outside of the boy’s bathroom. What’s the point of staring at them? It’s not like they’ll go away.

     You look at the side and immediately blush. “Sorry, Tsukki! Were you waiting long?”

     You watch as his eyes glaze over your face and you immediately shrink. _Of course_ , you think to yourself. You knew this day was coming; all of your friends would eventually leave you. It was shocking, to say the least, that he even wasted seven years of his life with you. You quickly look away and stare down at the ground.

     You stare at his back as you walk towards his house, waiting for him to turn around and to tell you to go away. He hates you. He doesn’t like you anymore. _Let’s stop being friends_. But he doesn’t. And you just wait until you both get to his house; maybe he’s feeling a bit pity and decided to tell you at his house.

 

You’re both reading a book for a subject, or maybe only him. You’re too anxious. Nervous. Scared. It’s been twenty minutes and you’ve done nothing but wait for him to laugh and to tell you to leave. Never bother him again, act like you two weren’t friends. You sneak a glance at him, watch as he quietly taps his pen on the bed, bobbing his head to the music.

     You look down at your book and try to read. _Try_. Your emotions are taking the best of you. You could feel your hands shake, the words on the book making you dizzy. You lower your face and try to control your breathing. Everything is suddenly fuzzy. You don’t know what to do. All you could think of is, _he’s leaving you. He’s leaving you. Wanna know why? It’s because he’s tired. He’s tired of your puny, weak body. He’s tired of your lameness. He’s tired of your ugliness. Why don’t you speak up now?_

     “Yamaguchi.” His voice breaks you out of your trance and you could feel his hands cradle your face and you look up, tears in your eyes and you stare at him. You stare at his eyes, you stare at his mouth. You could feel your hands shake more. This is it. You watch as his arm goes up and you close your eyes. So this is how your friendship ends, with him beating you up.

     You wait for the hard impact. You wait for it, your breath coming in fast heaves, his hand slowly coming closer and you brace for it. Until you feel it.

     It’s soft and wet. You quickly open your eyes to see him holding a paintbrush to your face, looking concentrated. You stiffen and watch as he dots each and one of your freckles. _Is this a sick joke? Is he writing something?_ You lick your lips and wait. You know him, if he messes up because of you, he’ll probably be angry.

     It’s too long. It took too long you could actually feel like you could sleep. You don’t know how long you two sat like that, him holding your face and you stiffened, watching him. You don’t know. Your minds a mess and you don’t know.

    And finally. _Finally_. He lets go and watch as you look down at the brush and see gold paint. You don’t know what’s happening. Did he write something? You don’t know, and you could only stare up at him. He bites his lip and takes out his phone, opening the camera app. You stare at yourself. Each and one of your freckles. They were dotted, with the gold paint. You feel the lump in your throat. Your eyes stare at each and one of them. Your hands shake again. You could feel the tears come back. What even is this supposed to mean? You lick your lips and bring your hand up, careful not to touch the wet paint.

     “You know,” he suddenly speaks up, putting his phone down. “You have a galaxy inside of you.”

     You lean back and stare at him. _What?_

     He bites his lip again and you stare, you stare at his bruised lip. _Don’t do that_.

     “Your freckles…They—your galaxy. You already have a galaxy inside of you, and with your freckles, they’re outside now. They make you special, unique. Like you’re your own universe. They’re little stars that make your whole face beautiful.”

     You feel like you’ve just been hit. Your breath has been knocked over. You stare at him then touch your freckles. You look down at your finger which has been tainted with gold paint. _A galaxy inside of you_. No one’s ever told you that before. You watch the light shimmer over the paint and look up at him again.

     He sighs and holds your head again. “Nothing’s wrong with you. Your face isn’t lumpy or whatever those guys were saying. They were just jealous. They were jealous because the stars aren’t with them. The stars are with _you_. The stars are with you because you’re beautiful. Because of that galaxy inside of your body. You have the whole universe inside of you.

     You have your own planets and meteors. The only thing that isn’t inside is the stars. And that’s because they’re outside. You’re a goddamn galaxy.”

     Your mouth opens a little, his words slowly processing in your head. You look down at your finger and smudge it with your thumb. You stare at it until a tear drops down to your tainted finger. You could feel every emotion hit you. Suddenly, you’re being pulled to a chest and you fist his shirt. You cry freely, not even caring if your tear mixes with the paint and stains his shirt. You cry and bury your head into his neck. You feel his hand slowly massage your back and you bite your lip. You feel tiredness seep into your body and before you know it, the grip you have on his shirt is loosening and your breath evens out. You manage to whisper a, “Thank you, Tsukki” before lolling to sleep.

     “You’re my universe, Yamaguchi.”

 


End file.
